Abrakadabra
by fulmoon
Summary: Aku mencintaimu... Tapi untuk bersamamu, itu terlalu tidak mungkin. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk mengubah segalanya...


**ABRAKADABRA**

Disclaimer: Naruto tetap punya om Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam sebentar

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Angst, Hurt

Pairing: NaruHina

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abnormal, Typo (mungkin), dll.

Happy reading... ^^v

"Hina-chan, kau ini normal kan?", tanya Hiashi dengan wajah super serius. Hinata heran. Dahinya berkerut dan balas menatap ayahnya. Sementara itu Kiba sudah hampir pingsan menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi pada anak perempuan sulungnya itu.

"Maksud tou-san apa?", Hinata balik bertanya dengan nada suara penuh keheranan. Kiba menutup lagi mulutnya yang tampak jelas sedang menahan tawa.

"Wuahahahahahaha… Makanya kau cepat-cepat cari pacar!", ejek Kiba sambil melepaskan tawa yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Malas! Aku kan tidak sepertimu!", sindir Hinata pada Kiba yang sangat playboy.

"Lihat oji-sama, anak ini kalau diberitahu bandel sekali!", kata Kiba mengompori.

"Terserah! Tapi minggu depan kau sudah 17 tahun Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan sendiri? Dari kecil sampai sekarang hanya Kiba satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah kau bawa ke rumah, tidak pernah membawa lelaki lain. Kalaupun ada lelaki yang mencarimu paling-paling hanya penjual ramen dan kue dango yang lupa kau bayar saat makan. Tou-san sudah bosan selalu melihat wajah Kiba.", omel Hiashi panjang lebar membuat kuping Hinata gatal-gatal alergi dan berasa panas.

Sementara Hiashi masih heboh dengan cuap-cuapnya tentang pacar yang bergema di seantero ruang tengah dan Kiba masih asyik tertawa, Hinata melepaskan stik PS3 yang digenggamnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kecil khusus untuk santai di ruang tengah. Kiba masih asyik bermain dengan game yang ada di layar tv tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang tampaknya kelelahan.

Hinata menerawang jauh, terjerumus ke alam lain dalam pikirannya tempat ia biasa menyendiri tanpa ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengganggunya. Tidak ayahnya, tidak juga Kiba. Suara Kiba yang masih ribut dengan PS3 yang dimainkannya dan suara omelan Hiashi yang menusuk kedua kupingnya perlahan terdengar sayup-sayup dan mulai hilang. Hinata tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam angan-angan yang kini berganti jadi mimpi. Matanya tertutup rapat, sangat kontras dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sangat lebar dan mengeluarkan bunyi aneh yang lebih buruk dari dengkuran seekor kerbau. Hinata memang perempuan yang mengerikan.

"Haah, aku dimana? Kenapa semua jadi kuning begini?", tanya Hinata bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang mendadak menjadi serba 'kuning'. Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dengan pandangan mata penuh keheranan akan kekuningan yang ada. Dia melangkah hati-hati dalam ruangan kuning yang sangat asing dan penuh barang-barang kuning itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Hinata berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah benda kuning dari sekian banyak benda yang ada. Benda itu seperti...

"YA AMPUN!", teriak Hinata tak percaya. "Ini semua emas!", bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, benda yang diambil Hinata itu adalah sebuah gelang emas. Hinata yang masih tak percaya bahwa dirinya kini berada di gudang emas mengambil beberapa benda lagi dan memperhatikannya. "Benar-benar emas.", gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 5 detik kemudian Hinata tersadar akan satu hal.

"AKU KAYAAAAAAAA...!", teriaknya sambil tertawa dan melompat kesana kemari. Kini Hinata tak lagi ingin tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang dan gudang emas siapa sebenarnya ini. Dia hanya berpikir gudang emas ini miliknya dan sekarang dia kaya. Hinata benar-benar lupa soal ayah, pacar yang sedang dalam masa perburuan, apalagi Kiba, orang yang dianggap Hinata paling tidak penting dan ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Tak ada untungnya mengingat orang itu, yang ada malah rugi.

Hinata berlarian kesana kemari memungut tiap perhiasan yang disukainya dan peristiwa pungut-memungut itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah benda aneh yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Hinata menundukkan badannya dan berjongkok.

"Ini kan lampu ajaib Aladdin. Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Benar-benar ada jin tidak ya di dalam sini?", Hinata bermonolog dengan sejuta rasa penasaran dalam hatinya. Hinata yang pada dasarnya memiliki bakat jahil sejak lahir menggosok-gosok barang yang disebutnya lampu ajaib itu, berharap akan muncul sesuatu dari sana.

Hinata menunggu dengan tampang sumringah sambil memelototi lampu ajaib itu. 5 menit, Hinata masih memasang tampang sumringah, 10 menit, gigi Hinata mulai kering karena senyum super lebar yang dilontarkannya dari tadi, 15 menit, Hinata mulai cemberut, 30 menit, Hinata sangat kesal!

"Aaah... aku tertipu! Ternyata hanya lampu biasa. Baka!", gerutu Hinata dengan bibir manyun sepanjang Konoha. Kemudian dia berbalik badan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lampu ajaib penipu itu.

PSSSSSHHHH... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh diiringi gemuruh kelakar tawa yang super cempreng. Ya, super cempreng, sekali lagi, SUPER CEMPRENG! Dan itu mengagetkan Hinata. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan kaget setengah mati, atau lebih tepatnya terpesona melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sesosok lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit tan, berambut blonde jabrik, bermata sapphire, dan memiliki 3 guratan halus di kedua pipinya memakai baju ala Arabian Night berdiri tegak tepat di hadapannya.

Entah dari mana asalnya, entah dia setan atau manusia, dan entah dia anugerah atau musibah. Hinata berasumsi lelaki ini alien yang salah pendaratan karena UFO-nya kehabisan bahan bakar berupa biogas dan sekarang dia bermaksud menyedot kentut manusia di bumi untuk dijadikan bahan bakar darurat. Ini dia pemikiran seorang gadis korban film-film alien aneh.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bajumu norak sekali?", celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba, reflek saat melihat pakaian yang melekat di tubuh lelaki itu.

"HAHAHAHA...", lelaki itu tertawa lagi. "Aku jin.", jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas. Membuat Hinata terbelalak dan kaget setengah mati, kali ini benar-benar kaget.

"Ooo... tidak mungkin!", timpal Hinata yang masih bertahan dengan asumsinya.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa tampangku tidak meyakinkan sebagai jin?", lelaki misterius itu balik bertanya pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Jin itu harusnya besar, tidak ceking sepertimu! Lagipula aku juga sudah menggosok lampunya dari setengah jam yang lalu, mana mungkin baru muncul jin sekarang, setahuku di film Aladdin begitu digosok langsung keluar.", celoteh Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hehe... gomen nona, tadi aku sedang ke belakang, tanggung. Aku sudah diare 2 hari.", tutur lelaki yang menyebut dirinya jin itu sok akrab.

"Kenapa kau jadi curhat? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?", tanya Hinata mulai tidak sabaran ingin menghajar lelaki aneh yang mengaku jin itu.

"Gomen, keceplosan. Sudahlah, pokoknya aku ini jin, titik!", paksa lelaki jin gadungan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak besar?", tanya Hinata lagi masih tidak yakin dengan pengakuan lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan rajin olahraga. Kalau jin yang besar itu jin yang sudah tua, jarang olahraga, makanya besar-besar!", terangnya. Hinata mengangguk paham. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata masih saja merasa ada yang janggal dari lelaki jin itu. Setelah agak lama berpikir dengan otak kecilnya, Hinata akhirnya menemukan apa yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau mengerti bahasaku?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Inilah yang paling tidak kusukai dari manusia, senang sekali meremehkan makhluk sejenis aku. Kau pikir mentang-mentang kami dari Arab maka kami tak bisa bahasa Jepang? Jin itu bisa segala macam bahasa, kecuali mandarin, karena belum ada kursusnya. Lagipula aku juga jin blasteran peranakan Arab Jepang, makanya kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik.", terang lelaki jin itu lagi. Wajah Hinata masih menyiratkan keraguan, lebih tepatnya kecurigaan. Lelaki jin yang dapat membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara, "Begini saja, aku beri kau 3 permintaan saja, sebagai bukti kalau aku benar-benar jin, bagaimana?", tawar lelaki jin itu.

"Apa benar-benar bisa terkabul?", tanya Hinata ragu.

"Buktikan saja sendiri.", tantang lelaki itu dengan PD abnormal dan cengiran 5 jarinya yang khas.

"Baiklah, siapa takut. Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi gadis yang populer di sekolahku, semua lelaki harus mengejar-ngejar dan bertekuk lutut padaku.", Hinata mencetuskan permintaan pertama dengan mantap. Lelaki jin itu kemudian memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu semuanya jadi gelap.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan ternyata sudah jam 7 malam. Hinata memang akan berubah menjadi kerbau betina kalau sedang tidur, tak peduli dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, membetulkan pandangannya. Dalam proses mengumpulkan nyawa, Hinata tiba-tiba ingat apa yang dialaminya sekitar 1 menit yang lalu, ternyata semua cuma mimpi. Ya, mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata. Aneh sekali mimpinya, mungkin karena tidur di siang bolong, pikir Hinata. Ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mimpi anehnya tadi, lalu segera mandi.

Hari ini entah kenapa Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Pertama, kacamatanya jatuh dan patah-patah, terinjak ketika baru bangun tidur. Terpaksa Hinata harus pakai lensa kontak yang paling dibencinya untuk menerangi penglihatan matanya yang rabun. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak dari bangun tidur tadi. Seperti ada yang berubah darinya, tapi entah apa.

Seperti biasa, Kiba pagi ini tetap setia menjemput Hinata dengan BMW silvernya. Masih dengan gaya cool, atau kalau menurut Hinata itu namanya sok cool. Hinata segera meletakan pantatnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman di samping Kiba, karena kalau tidak nyaman Hinata bisa alergi dan gatal-gatal jika terlalu lama duduk di dekat Kiba.

5 menit Hinata duduk dan mobil yang dinaikinya tidak juga bergerak. Hinata menoleh ke Kiba dan mendapati tampang blo'on Kiba sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hei baka, kau kenapa? Ayo jalan, nanti telat!", cerocos Hinata.

"Hina-chan, aku baru sadar, ternyata kau itu sangat cantik ya.", puji Kiba yang masih melongo.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Membuatku ingin muntah saja. Rayuanmu tak akan bekerja padaku!", kata Hinata yang sudah kebal mendengar rayuan Kiba. Walau kupingnya keluar darah sekalipun Hinata tak akan pernah mau percaya dengan rayuan Kiba karena Hinata sudah tahu Kiba luar dalam. Kiba salah satu playboy yang berbakat menjadi kandidat raja playboy di planet Mars.

"Aku serius Hina-chan, kau cantik sekali.", Kiba meyakinkan. Kali ini Kiba bicara dengan wajah yang dua kali lebih serius, duarius. Hinata juga merasa ada yang lain dari ucapan Kiba, dia benar-benar duarius, eh, serius. Jelas saja Hinata jadi salah tingkah, belum pernah ada yang mengatakan kalau dia cantik sebelumya selain orang gila di depan komplek rumahnya. Kali ini malah Kiba, sahabatnya yang playboy dan selalu menghinanya habis-habisan disetiap kesempatan dalam hidupnya yang justru pertama kali mencetuskan kata-kata itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat jalan, aku tidak mau telat.", Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dan diam sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata yang biasanya tak pernah diam dan selalu membuat keributan sepanjang jalan, membicarakan tentang hal-hal tidak penting, kali ini diam sejuta kata, sama halnya dengan Kiba yang tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghina Hinata. Suasana di antara dua sahabat sepanjang masa itu tiba-tiba jadi canggung.

Sampai di sekolah keanehan yang dialami Hinata makin jelas terasa. Semua mata memperhatikannya dengan mulut menganga. Tidak mungkin hanya karena dia tidak memakai kacamata orang-orang jadi tidak mengenalinya, atau dia makin cantik, tidak! Itu semua terlalu tidak masuk akal, pikir Hinata. Bahkan Hinata yang tak pernah kehabisan pikiran aneh dan tidak masuk akalpun merasa semua ini terlalu aneh.

Hinata jadi merasa canggung di kelasnya karena suit-suitan dari teman-teman lelaki yang usil tidak mau berhenti. Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan dirinya sendiri sebenarnya ada apa hari ini. Apa ini hari kebalikan nasional sampai gadis biasa seperti dia mendadak jadi pusat perhatian? Apa benar? Sepertinya hari seperti itu tidak diperingati di Konoha ataupun tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sampai jam pulang sekolah sekarang sudah lebih dari sepuluh lelaki yang menyatakan cintanya dan mengajak Hinata kencan. Hinata makin bingung dan panik. Dia menolak semuanya karena Hinata memang tidak tertarik dengan satupun dari mereka. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke, ketua OSIS yang mendapat predikat lelaki paling keren di sekolahnya juga mengajaknya kencan dan Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah. Betapa bodohnya seorang Hinata.

3 hari Hinata lewati dengan kepopulerannya yang selangit dan super mendadak. Hinata capek sendiri menangani lelaki yang silih berganti mendekatinya. Kemana-mana selalu diikuti, sampai ke toilet juga dikejar terus.

"AAAAAAHHHH... Aku sudah lelah! Apa sih yang terjadi dengan hidupku?!", keluh Hinata pada Kiba yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Nikmati sajalah. Lagipula kau juga lebih cantik sekarang.", kata Kiba dengan santainya tanpa tahu seberapa berat beban yang dirasakan Hinata yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan yang makin memburuk. Hinata merengut sendiri tanpa sadar Kiba sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti penderitaanku. Kau enak hanya bicara! Aku sudah lelah sekali dengan teror-teror tidak penting orang-orang autis itu.", keluh Hinata untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau pernah memohon sesuatu?", tanya Kiba tiba-tiba dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Hinata menggeleng sambil matanya menerawang mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah dia alami selama 3 hari ini. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu. Matanya melebar dan spontan berteriak membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget.

"OH IYA!", teriak Hinata.

"Bisa kan kau tidak usah berteriak? Bagaimana kalau aku terkena serangan jantung?!", gerutu Kiba.

"Tapi apa mungkin...", kata Hinata kembali ragu dan bermolog dengan akal sehatnya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan omelan Kiba.

"Kenapa Hina-chan? Apa kau mulai gila?", tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku bermimpi aneh, aneh sekali!", tutur Hinata yang langsung menarik perhatian Kiba. Hinata menceritakan mimpinya 3 hari yang lalu sebelum semua ini bermula. Lengkap sekali ceritanya dari dia mendadak muncul di gudang harta sampai bertemu dengan jin tampan yang bisa berbahasa Jepang. Tak ketinggalan permintaan anehnya yang kini jadi kenyataan. Kiba yang mendengar cerita aneh bin ajaib itu hanya bisa ternganga dan memasang wajah tak percaya. Tapi dalam hati Kiba berpikir bukan tidak mungkin kalau permohonan Hinata itu jadi kenyataan karena Kiba percaya di dunia ini tak ada yang kebetulan. Kiba juga tidak menyangkal kalau makhluk beda alam itu memang ada entah dimana. Kiba memutuskan untuk percaya pada cerita Hinata.

"Kalau menurutku, permohonanmu itu memang jadi kenyataan Hina-chan.", kata Kiba menarik kesimpulan dengan wajah sok tahu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tidak tahu.", jawab Kiba dengan wajah bego.

"Dasar baka! Memang susah minta pendapat dengan orang yang punya IQ merayap sepertimu.", gerutu Hinata sambil menoyor kepala Kiba.

"Begini saja, kalau kau ingin lepas dari situasi ini, kau harus punya pacar.", Kiba yang mendadak pintar setelah ditoyor Hinata memberikan solusi yang cukup brilian. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengemban tugas menjadi pacarmu.", lanjut Kiba dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"Tidak terima kasih!", tolak Hinata mentah-mentah. Kiba langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, berhubung aku sudah ditolak, aku pulang dulu ya.", kata Kiba yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata masih memikirkan solusi yang sudah diberikan oleh Kiba. Ya, dia harus punya pacar untuk proteksi diri. Hinata bisa gila kalau harus berhadapan dengan situasi ini 2 hari lagi. Pertanyaannya sekarang, siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya? Ralat! Siapa yang bisa jadi pacarnya? Kiba, tidak, sangat tidak mungkin! Atau salah satu dari makhluk autis yang mengejar-ngejar dia? Bukannya akan bertambah parah? Bisa-bisa malah terjadi pertumpahan darah. Hinata berpikir keras menemukan siapa yang bisa dia jadikan pacar untuk melindunginya sampai dia tak sengaja terlelap dan kembali memasuki zona alam mimpi.

"Halo!", sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dia kenal berdiri di depannya.

"Jin!", seru Hinata kaget. "Aku pikir kau hanya bagian dari mimpiku.", kata Hinata sambil keheranan.

"Sebenarnya memang begitu. Tapi aku memang nyata, mm... bagaimana ya... Susah sekali menjelaskannya, aku juga bingung.", kata jin tampan itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar jin ya?", tanya Hinata yang masih tak yakin.

"Tentu saja! Kau masih tidak percaya juga setelah aku mengabulkan permintaan pertamamu? Kau keterlaluan! Apa perlu aku buat kau jadi gadis populer di seluruh dunia?", cerocos si jin yang kesal tujuh keliling.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Sudah cukup aku populer di sekolah saja, aku bisa gila kalau sampai semua orang di seluruh dunia mengejarku, aku akan gantung diri. Sekarang kau harus membantuku, aku punya permintaan kedua.", kata Hinata yang tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kacau hidupnya kalau sampai orang di seluruh dunia mengejar-ngejar dia.

"Apa?", tanya jin itu dengan tampang sok. Hinata masih menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir mencari nama yang cocok untuk jadi pacarnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata mempunyai ide gila.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku.", cetus Hinata tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat jin tampan itu melongo kaget dan membelalakkan mata sapphirenya.

"A, apa?", tanya jin itu untuk meyakinkan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, biar di sekolah tidak ada lagi yang mengejar-ngejarku. Aku sudah lelah dikejar terus, dengan kata lain tepatnya kau jadi protektorku dari makhluk-makhluk autis yang mengejar-ngejarku itu.", jelas Hinata yang tak sedikitpun merubah raut wajah jin. Jin akhirnya menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dari serangan petir yang baru saja membuat jantungnya rontok.

"Baiklah, tapi ini akan berlaku seperti kontrak. Aku pura-pura menjadi pacarmu dan melindungimu, dan kontrak kita berakhir saat aku sudah mengabulkan permintaan ketigamu.", terang si jin dan langsung diterima Hinata dengan anggukan.

Saat di sekitar Hinata mulai gelap seperti pertama kali jin mengabulkan permohonannya, tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Namamu siapa?", tanya Hinata.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto.", seru jin Naruto yang wujudnya tak tampak lagi, lalu semua jadi gelap.

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Mimpinya masih begitu jelas mengisi pikirannya. Hinata berharap permohonan keduanya benar-benar terkabul dan bukan cuma mimpi. Lalu semua masih berjalan seperti biasa. Hinata masih dikejar dan jadi rebutan para lelaki di sekolahnya seperti bidadari yang mendadak jatuh ke bumi karena terpeleset langit basah setelah dilap.

Hari ini Hinata benar-benar merasa tidak enak dan bad mood sekali. Mungkin tanda-tanda akan kedatangan tamu bulanan pikirnya. Tapi badan Hinata tiba-tiba terasa meriang dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Hinata hampir saja pingsan ketika berjalan di koridor, untungnya dia ditangkap seorang lelaki tampan berkulit tan dan berambut blonde jabrik yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Jadilah adegan seperti di sinetron. Mata mereka saling bertemu, tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak jadi terpesona saat mata mereka bertemu. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat siapa yang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Jin! Kenapa kau ada di sini?", tanya Hinata yang kaget setengah mati. Jin Naruto segera mencubit Hinata mengisyaratkan panggilan yang dilontarkan Hinata padanya tidak wajar. "Ah, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", Hinata meralat kata-katanya barusan. Murid-murid di sekeliling mereka menatap lurus ke arah dua makhluk aneh dengan posisi aneh itu. Hinata salah tingkah dan segera membetulkan posisi berdirinya.

"Kau harus hati-hati kalau berjalan Hime. Kau sakit?", tanya Naruto lembut. Wajah Hinata memerah tiba-tiba mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan dan nada suara yang berubah dari jin Naruto yang baru dua kali ditemuinya di dalam mimpi.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau bisa di sini?", tanya Hinata yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Aku pindah ke sini sekarang agar bisa selalu melihatmu, kita juga sekelas.", jawab jin Naruto yang membuat mata lavender Hinata sekali lagi terbelalak. Sekali lagi mereka jadi pusat perhatian dan kali ini para lelaki yang ada di situ langsung memasang tampang kecewa dan ingin terjun ke jurang tanpa dasar.

"A... O, oh... iya...", Hinata terbata dan kehabisan kata-kata menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Permohonan Hinata ternyata benar-benar terkabul. Jin Naruto benar-benar menjadi pacarnya, dan masuk ke sekolahnya, sekelas dan sebangku pula! Sepertinya semua sudah diskenariokan dengan rapi dan Naruto benar-benar memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Ini semua tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba. Waktu pulang sekolah Hinata tiba-tiba mendatangi Kiba dan mengatakan kalau di ingin pulang dengan pacarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang udah menunggu di atas motornya orangenya. Kiba sangat kaget karena selama ini Hinata tak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya pacar. Kiba kan sahabatnya, jelas saja dia merasa ada yang janggal dari ini semua.

Dengan usaha keras Kiba sebagai pengorek informasi yang terlatih akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan menceritakan semuanya dengan didampingi Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi jin lagi. Berhubung Naruto hanya sementara dan tidak punya tempat tinggal di Konoha, jadi dia memutusikan secara sepihak untuk tinggal bersama Hinata, pastinya dalam wujud jin. Kiba hanya bisa merasa takjub saat meelihat Naruto dalam wujud jin berdiri di depannya, dan entah kenapa Kiba bisa melihat sosok jin Naruto. Yang pertama kali ada di pikiran Kiba adalah, kenapa jin itu mau pacaran dengan Hinata meskipun memang Hinata sudah lebih cantik sekarang. Tapi akhirnya Kiba menerima kenyataan kalau sahabatnya sekarang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan sesosok jin. GILA!

Hinata awalnya merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto. Bagaimana tidak terganggu kalau tidur saja dia mengorok tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tidurnya memang dia atas lemari, tapi tetap saja kamar Hinata yang luas dan cukup lengang terasa seperti ada konser besar-besaran.

Hari ini yang paling ditunggu Hinata, hari tidur internasional. Hari Minggu yang dipuja-puja semua pelajar di seluruh dunia termasuk Hinata. Tapi rencana hibernasi Hinata hari ini terganggu oleh jin usil yang sedang jadi pacarnya sekarang. Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto mengusik Hinata yang masih terbungkus selimut, mrngajaknya lari pagi keliling komplek. Bahkan ayam jago juga belum bangun. Tapi akhirnya Hinata menurut juga karena Naruto mengancam tak mau membantu dia lagi dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata tertatih-tatih mengelilingi komplek pagi-pagi buta dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ayo Hinata! Masa' pacarku lemas sekali, memalukan!", cerocos Naruto yang penuh semangat '45.

"Aku ngantuk, baka!", gerutu Hinata yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kugendong saja.", kata Naruto seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Lavender Hinata mendadak melotot kaget.

"A, Apa kau serius?", tanya Hinata ragu.

"Iya, ayo cepat!", jawab Naruto. Hinata dengan agak ragu menaiki punggung Naruto, lalu Naruto melanjutkan lari paginya. Saat itu ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Hinata. Entah apa, tapi Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya sampai mungkin Naruto bisa mendengar suaranya. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berlari, pikir Hinata.

Baru saja Hinata ingin melanjutkan tidurnya setelah lari pagi, Naruto merengek lagi mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan karena dia tidak pernah main ke Konohaa sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, Naruto menang dengan ancamannya dan Hinata dengan ogah-ogahan menemaninya keliling Konoha.

Pertama Hinata mengajak Naruto nonton karena Hinata pikir Naruto akan sibuk melihat layar dan dia bisa tidur dengan tenang, tapi ternyata nonton jadi bumerang untuk Hinata. Dia salah pilih film karena memilih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Hinata paling benci film horor dan ternyata dia malah memilih film horor, dasar baka! Akhirnya selama di dalam Hinata tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Sibuk teriak-teriak dan komat-kamit. Sepanjang film Hinata tak melepaskan tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto yang punya tangan ikut salah tingkah juga karena tangannya tidak dilepaskan. Tapi selain itu, Naruto merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap dalam dirinya. Membuat Naruto jadi agak panas dingin dan terasa seperti disetrum ketika Hinata meminjam bahunya untuk melindungi penglihatannya dari hantu keparat di layar.

Setelah nonton sampai keluar keringat dingin akhirnya Hinata mengajak Naruto makan karena cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah demo menuntut hak mereka.

"Hei, diam!", kata Naruto tiba-tiba ketika Hinata sedang asyik dengan makanannya. Hinata menoleh keheranan. Naruto menjejalkan selembar tissue ke pipi Hinata yang belepotan saos. Lalu Naruto tersenyum maniiiiiis sekali. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Wajah Hinata mendadak terasa panas dan merah seperti udang rebus. Mendadak Hinata jadi salah tingkah.

Selesai makan mereka langsung melanjutkan keliling mall. Sekarang Hinata tidak mengantuk lagi, jadi sudah lumayan semangat untuk jalan-jalan. Setelah bosan keliling di mall, mereka jalan-jalan ke Konoha Land yang penuh sesak karena ini hari libur. Mereka menaiki wahana-wahana aneh yang seru dan membuat jantung mau copot. Hinata maupun Naruto, keduanya sama-sama lupa dengan status dan perbedaan mereka.

Hari yang panjang ini mereka lewatkan berdua. Ya, cuma berdua, dan waktu memang selalu cepat berlalu saat kita menikmatinya.

"Sudah sore, ayo kit pulang!", ajak Hinata yang melirik jamnya.

"Tanggung! Mau ikut aku?", ajak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?", tanya Hinata.

"Tutup matamu.", ucap Naruto. Hinata menutup matanya beberapa menit dan membukanya kembali. Hinata takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Laut yang jernih, pantai yang teduh, dan pasir yang lembut. Sunset. Mereka berdua menikmati sunset sore itu entah dimana. Hinata tak peduli, dia terlalu kagum dengan hamparan langit jingga yang sendu dan debur ombak yang memecah di bibir pantai. Semuanya.

Mereka duduk berdua di atas pasir yang mengkilat terkena sinar senja. Hinata merasa tenang, sangat nyaman saat dia berada di sisi Naruto. Lalu ada perasaan aneh lagi yang menguasai hatinya. Kali ini terasa sakit saat dia memikirkan jika ini semua berakhir. Bagaimana jika Naruto tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Perasaan sakit itu berubah jadi rasa takut. Hinata takut kehilangan Naruto.

Hari ini Hinata ke sekolah dengan Naruto. Semua mata mengawal langkah pasangan yang tampak serasi itu saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tapi hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Hinata lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Naruto dan Kiba bingung dengan Hinata yang mendadak murung. Mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata tapi gagal. Hinata memang sedang tidak mood melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Hinata tidak bisa menyangkali apa yang dia rasakan. Semakin lama Hinata makin merasa nyaman dengan Naruto, sama seperti saat dia sedang bersama Kiba, tapi ada perasaan yang berbeda dari apa yang dia rasakan dengan Kiba. Hinata tak bisa tidur saat membayangkan Naruto mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya dan menghilang. Hinata jadi bingung sendiri. Apa mungkin ini...

"Tidak mungkin...", gumam Hinata.

"Kenapa?", tanya Naruto yang menangkap suara Hinata.

"Oh, tidak!", jawab Hinata singkat, lalu terdiam kembali. Hinata tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Apa mungkin dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Naruto? Tapi Hinata masih menyangkali hal itu. Hinata tahu benar apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, tapi dia takut mengakuinya. Hinata tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia benar-benar mencintai sesosok jin. Itu tidak mungkin! Sangkalnya dalam hati. Disisa jam istirahat yang singkat, Hinata bertanya dengan Kiba tentang apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kau positif jatuh cinta Hina-chan.", ucap Kiba mantap.

"Aku tahu Kiba, tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, apa mungkin?", ujar Hinata lirih.

"Bukan itu pertanyaannya Hina-chan. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, apa kau berani?", kata Kiba. Ya, pertanyaan itu yang terus menggentayangi pikiran Hinata. Apa dia berani? Hinata mengalami dilema dengan perasaan dan kenyataan. Akhirnya dia lelah dan menyerah pada perasaannya. Hinata mengambil resiko yang ada di depannya dan memutuskan mengakui perasaaanya. Hinata sudah tahu apa permohonan apa yang akan dia ucapkan saat sweet17th nanti.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.50. 10 menit menjelang pergantian usia Hinata. Hinata tak bisa tidur, angannya terus menerawang.

"Hinata, kau sebentar lagi 17 tahun kan?", tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"I, iya. Kenapa?", jawab Hinata gugup.

"Ayo ikut aku! Aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Tutup matamu.", ajak Naruto. Hinata menurut dan tak berapa lama kemudian Hinata membuka mata. Mereka sekarang ada di dalam bianglala tinggi yang tidak berputar. Memandangi gemerlap Konoha dari ketinggian. Bahkan kata 'indah' terlalu klise untuk menggambarkan suasana saat itu. Bunyi jam yang besar tiba-tiba berdentang dan menandakan pergantian usia Hinata.

"Happy birthday Hinata-Hime.", ucap Naruto lembut." Hanya ini hadiah sederhana yang bisa aku berikan untukmu.", dia menatap Hinata dengan kedua bola mata sapphirenya yang teduh dan sejuk. Hinata menemukan ketenangan di sana. Ketenangan yang membuatnya menangis dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Permohonan terakhirku. Naruto, aku mohon kau menjadi manusia dan tetaplah menjadi pacarku. Karena... hiks... aku menyayangimu.", ucap Hinata lirih dalam tangisnya. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Memeluk Hinata lebih erat, mengusap lembut rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai indah.

"Gomen...", ucap Naruto tertahan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku memang punya kekuatan, tapi itu tidak lebih besar dari penciptaku. Hinata, berubah jadi manusia itu di luar batas kemampuanku. Gomen Hinata...", ucap Naruto lirih. Hinata dapat menangkap dengan jelas nada kesedihan dan kekecewaan dalam ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu Naruto.", ucap Hinata dalam tangisnya yang makin menjadi.

"Gomen Hinata. Aku akan kembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Aku juga akan menghilang karena aku sudah melanggar aturan duniaku. Aku jatuh cinta pada manusia.", Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menatapnya dalam. Kali ini dalam mata sapphire yang teduh itu menggantung bulir-bulir bening yang hampir menetes. Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Hinata dan air mata itu menetes. "Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Selamat tinggal Hinata-Hime.", kata sayang yang pertama dan terakhir yang Hinata dengar itu membuatnya menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil meneriakkan nama Naruto, namun tak ada yang kembali. Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

Hinata terbangun dengan mata sembab. Masih terlintas jelas apa yang terjadi padanya. Hinata kali ini tahu itu bukan mimpi, lalu ia menangis pada pagi pertamanya menginjak usia 17 tahun. Kiba yang masuk ke kamar Hinata menyaksikan pemandangan menyedihkan itu dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

Setelah malam tanggal 19 September itu semua kembali seperti semula. Tapi Hinata tak akan pernah lupa dengan perasaanya pada seorang jin tampan bernama Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih ia simpan di hatinya. Hinata berharap Naruto akan kembali suatu saat. Entah kapan...

OWARIIIIII...~~~ \(^.^)/

Huaaaahh...! Akhirnya selesai juga! *lempar laptop.

Yosh! Mohon review dan saran dari para readers yang baik hati ,

Flame akan diterima dengan lapang dada, karena saya tergolong pemula, mungkin masih bayak kesalahan yang harus diperbaiki.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

Luv -Fullmoon-


End file.
